Goldeneye Trio
by wm84-9
Summary: A blood stained past follows these three, who come to Manhatten with unclear intent. (first published fic, please R&R)


Disclaimer; Gargoyles the television show is owned by Disney, not me the fanfic writer.   
  
I'd like to infact thank Disney for this great cartoon, which treated it's young viewers intelligently.  
  
note; I'd like to thank Chris Longair, who proof-read this little piece  
  
How to understand this fic;  
  
Dotted lines (-----) Convey switching to another scene which is happening at the same time.  
  
Solid lines (_______) convey switching to a scene that takes place at a later time.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gold Trio, Bloody Encounter  
  
By wm84_9   
  
It was a cold night for fall, and a cloudy one for that. The city of New York was alive with lights and consent, inescapable noise. Goliath soared through the air gracefully, enjoying the loud but relativity peaceful cacophony. As the winged giant passed over a poorly lit area, he missed a most unusual sight below.  
  
Cloaked in shadow, sitting atop the flat roof of an old warehouse, was none other then a gargoyle. Pale olive green, lean, beaked and clothed only with ragged cut-off jeans. He sat back enough to hide in the darkness but was ever watchful. Wings were also his arms in a bizarre design, while the creature had no tail. Brushing away a lock of stray blonde mane, his alert and searching gaze kept a close eye on the activity below. The green male's eyes were far from any standard fare of gargoyles'. They were golden, with differing shades outlining the iris and pupil.  
  
Suddenly, a stranger walking down the street below caught his attention. The human looked to be a man in his late forties, dressed in a heavy coat and carrying over one shoulder... A tan bag of some sort. Just then a car went by, the beaming headlights bounced off the gargoyle's metallic eyes. Causing a glint. The human stopped and looked up, but saw nothing, as the green youth was already onto the next rooftop. He meant to beat the human to a shared destination, leaping down from the four-story building and into a shadow engulf alley.  
  
Then climbing up the fire escape to the next building, an old hotel. Pausing by the window on the fourth floor, he knocked on it lightly. Then waited. He smiled as the dim light within turned on, a small figure coming to the window, opening it; "Wha...Kai? I was sleep'n..." the small one was a beaked gargoyle like he. Neon lime hair unkempt. Her means of cover looked to be pants borrowed from Kai, accompanied by an oversized shirt. Both garments modified crudely for a tail and pair of wings. Golden eyed and dark jungle green, she looked around ten years or so. The olive green male, Kai, dropped the smile; "You sleep enough as it is, Hon... Where's Lazy?"   
  
The tired hatchling, Hon, grinned evilly; "I kept him up alllll day with Resident Evil!"   
  
Kai frowned and gently reached in to push Hon away from the window, as he crawled in. The hotel was run down, with peeling wallpaper and dirty wooden floors that creaked. He stood there for a quiet moment. As if reflecting on the events that brought them here. Hon stood right beside Kai, finding his presents comforting. The hatchling appered tall next to him, but in truth she could not be much more then four and a half feet.  
  
Stepping lightly, the green male came up to another gargoyle, who appeared to be sleeping in a pile of bedding. Kicking the fellow lightly, Kai hissed; "Get up..."   
  
Light brown in coloring, 'Lazy', batted away Kai's foot with a massive wing and a whiney grunt. But soon after rose from the pile of comforters and pillows, sitting up with the indifferent dopey expression that was his namesake. Lazy had a much longer beak then the other two but seemed overall closely related to them. "Yeah... Wha?" The brown one snorted. His scarlet mane a mess of mats. Lazy's eyes match theirs as well, his attire much like Kai's. They all spoke English with a certain unease, the light accent all three carried being hard to identify.  
  
Kai took a step back, careful to avoid Hon's tail which seemed ready to trip him.  
  
"... That reporter... He brought a camera." Kneeling, Kai took Lazy by the arm and helped pull him up before adding; "...We're leaving. Now."   
  
Next to the brown male Kai seemed about human size, somewhere under six feet. But that didn't affect his ability to lead the other two. Kai turned and led the way out through the window. Lazy followed. He pausing midway out the window to look back at Hon. She had come to sit near the cheap television that the hotel provided. Gathering up a collection of video games and the game system itself.  
  
This went on for another few seconds, until Kai poked his beaked face back into the room; "Forget it. Lazy is already on the next roof."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Rodger Wells, freelance reporter, stepped out from a seedy hotel. He adjusted the strap of his tan camera bag with the grittiest of bitter expressions. No one ever answered the door. After a few minutes the reporter could not help but leave. Retracing his steps down the street, he turned back for one last look at the building. Now from where Rodger stood, he could see the windows of the hotel alley-side. Surprised but not too amazed, one of the forth floor rooms had its lights on. With the window left open.   
  
"It was too good to be true." the reporter said, disappointedly.   
  
As Wells moved along down the street, he began to think it over; "What if..." A brainstorm.   
  
Coming to the nearest payphone, he dialed information.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, the city. David Xanatos..." Waiting for a moment, the information woman could not find a privet number. Wells hung up the phone bitterly. He knew it was impossible to get a hold of Xanatos. But it didn't hurt to try. Leaving the payphone, Wells reached for his right shoulder, to adjust the strap of his tan camera bag again. It was new and the feel he couldn't quite get use to.   
  
Observing a car pausing at the stop light ahead, the reporter recognized someone he had not seen in years; "Matt! Just the person I was looking for!"  
  
Detective Bluestone blinked, rolling down the car window; "Rodger... Rodger Wells?" Narrowing his eyes, Matt could hardly recognize the man, but the voice had been filed away in memory.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kai led the way down a series of dark alleyways, followed by climbing up a ladder, to only hop down to the next alleyway. In tow was the lazy one, who could barely manage his vast wing span. Over seven feet by a few inches, the brown male's clumsy nature did not help. And trailing behind was the little hatchling, Hon, who could hardly keep up with the quick pace they three were moving.  
  
After the fourth hopping-off, Kai mislanded, knocking into a trashcan and spilling the contents. He stumbled on another two or three steps, until grabbing hold of a brick wall and sinking his three-digit talons into it.   
  
Lazy slowly approached the green male; "We can't go on, feel your heart Racing?"   
  
He motioned for Kai to feel his own pulse, which was racing as suggested. Meanwhile Hon's golden eyes wandered off from the two males. The contents of the trash can seemed edible. Fast food wrappers among other things. As Lazy and Kai caught their breath, talking in a whisper about where to go, the hatchling made her move. She went right for the spilt trash, only to freeze as a metal hammer shot out from the shadows.   
  
It stopped right at the tip of her beak and remained pointed at Hon as the threat stepped into view. The dim alley light showed a human in some sort of an armored suit. A purple hood covered his face but the voice was loud and clear; "Heh, Your one bunch 'o unlucky bastards."  
  
The two males stared in fear. They were confused by the human's appearance, if not by the strange weapon he was holding; "Who... Are you?" Kai asked, in disbelief.   
  
The hammer-wielding man replied, as four others stepped into the alley way;   
  
"We are... The Quarrymen. You stupid monsters don't recognize us? Well then..."   
  
He paused as the fellow four quarrymen inched in towards the three gargoyles;   
  
"...Let's make a lasting impression."  
  
And with that all five pumped the handle their hammers, the metal weapons sparking to life with an electrical glow.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Reporter Rodger Wells and Detective Bluestone felt at ease on the dimly lit sidewalk. Both leaning back on Matt's car. Wells enjoyed a lit cigarette while Bluestone politely faced away from the exhaling smoke; "An interview with a gargoyle? Seriously, Rodger. You know how many gargoyle scams have happened in the media." The guarded detective smirked with an otherwise skeptic expression.   
  
Inhaling the last of the cigarette, Wells sighed; "It's the real deal, they're from San Francisco. Two brothers and a sister, I tell you. Had a deal, on paper, sayin' the time, place..." Rodger dropped the cigarette butt, stepping on it; "Yeah, it could be a scam... But what if it wasn't?"   
  
The freelance reported looked to Matt, noticing a twitch in the detective's normally flawless poker face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The three goldeneye gargoyles had been herded into clinging balls, bracing for impact. Metal hammers put aside, the quarrymen were simply beating the creatures that would not fight back. With bare fists and discarded objects that were lying about. In an odd twist of fate this was for the better.   
  
Lazy and Kai had taken most of the electrifying blows moments ago; horrible burn marks left behind had yet to blister. Between them they could shield Hon, but this was going on far to long.   
  
They were battered and hurt. But as hope seemed lost and all bones were thought broken, a threatening roar rained down on the quarrymen. They scattered and left the goldeneyes alone as their attention was drawn to a powerful creature, a purple giant. Goliath had arrived from above and took charge as soon as landing. The quarrymen scrambled. Three surrounded him, while two ran, leaving the goldeneye gargoyles time to regain their senses.  
  
As Goliath threatened the remaining humans with a menacing growl, Kai suddenly felt inspired to help. Charging after the mob of quarrymen around the purple one, Kai grabbed one to the horror of it's team mates. Instead of simply knocking the fellow out; the green male took the villain's hammer before throwing the failing human into a nearby wall.   
  
That in it of itself seemed to do him in, but Kai was not happy until violently throwing the metal hammer into it's master's head. Blood splattered around terrified quarrymen, a murderous Kai and a startled Goliath. The green male was then about to be attacked by one of the two remainders, whom Goliath quickly knocked out. The single Quarryman still conscious swiftly fled the scene, screaming; "Monsters!"  
  
Meanwhile in the background, both Lazy and Hon had begun to climb up the side of the nearest wall. Intent on escape, they inched slowly along as bones and tissue ached.   
  
Goliath, wanting to curse the green youth, turned around after he was sure the last enemy had completely disappeared from view. Kai already joined his friends by now, managing to move up the wall much faster. He passed Hon, joining Lazy who had made it to the top.   
  
To the purple one, it was unimaginable to simply let them go. Even though one had killed a human so unnecessary; "Wait!" Goliath called out to Hon who still struggled up the wall.  
  
  
  
Stepping closer towards the wall, Goliath did not notice the human he thought out cold now was waking up. The quarryman lie still as he slowly reached into a large vest pocket. Remaining on his back, the downed quarryman aimed up with loaded handgun. Passed the purple one, towards a small figure on the distant wall.  
  
____________________________________ 


End file.
